The present invention relates to band unit for attaching various hangers to portable telephones, portable radio sets, radio cassette tape recorders, CD players, digital cameras, pulsimeters, and many other types of portable small-sized appliances.
In an attempt to hang a portable telephone on an ear in a conversational condition, which portable telephone is provided with a receiver part on the top of the telephone body in front elevation and a microphone part at the bottom thereof in front elevation, the present inventor has heretofore disclosed the hanger for hanging the portable telephone on the ear. The portable telephone is provided with the hole for fitting the strap on the top of the body thereof. In stead of the strap, the temple, capable of being hung on the outer side of ear helix, is fitted into the fitting hole thereof. The temple is in the shape of being similar to letter C. This temple is positioned so that the said receiver part may be placed so as to face the external auditory canal of the ear.
However, the various shapes of portable telephones have thereafter been placed on the market. The strap-fitting holes have come to be positioned in various places. Because of this, there are some portable telephones which become incapable of being hung on the ear, even if are positioned in strap-fitting holes. Even if they can be made to hang on the ear, the receivers may not face the external auditory canal.
The object of the present invention resides at providing a unit capable of attaching a hanger securely on the various kinds of conventional portable appliances without the help of the hole for attaching the strap.
The present invention proposes a band unit for attaching a hanger to a portable appliance having an approximately rectangular or oblong three-dimensional body in front elevation. This band unit comprises a elastic shoulder band, having flexibility, consisting of a intermediate part to be put on the top of the appliance body and both right and left side parts to be put on the right and left sides of the appliance body, nonskid surfaces provided respectively on the inner surfaces thereof to contact with the appliance body at least on both right and left side parts of the shoulder band, a plurality of notches respectively provided at least on a part of the outer surfaces on both right and left side parts of the shoulder band, a expansive elastic band to be elastically positioned on the notches of both right and left side parts of the shoulder band put on the appliance body and a hanger attached in the intermediate part of the shoulder band.
According to the present invention, the expansive elastic band is positioned on the notches on both right and left side parts of the shoulder band in such condition that the elastic shoulder band provided with the nonskid surfaces is positioned on top, right and left surfaces of the portable appliance body and the elastic band is pressed elastically against the notches on both right and left side parts of the shoulder band. Then, the said shoulder band can be securely positioned on the said body through the combination of the said elastic pressing and the said nonskid action and thereby the hanger can be attached to the portable appliance.
Further, it is advisable to choose the shoulder band longer than normally required. The shoulder band may be positioned on top, right and left surfaces of each of a plural kinds of portable appliances, even if they are different in size. Thus, the same shoulder band may be securely positioned on each of the bodies of a plural kinds of portable appliances.
For the purpose of the present invention, the elastic shoulder band is made from elastic materials, having comparatively soft flexibility, containing such synthetic resin as polyurethane, polyamide, silicone, etc. or elastic materials, having comparatively hard flexibility, containing polyurethane rubber, silicone rubber, butadiene, etc.
Further, referring to the nonskid surface of the shoulder band, the surface provided with some degree of nonskid property may be obtained if the shoulder band is made from elastic material having comparatively soft flexibility, such as rubber, etc.
Preferably, the shoulder band is prepared from those provided with a number of small projections or irregularities on the surface, those coated with latex, silicone, etc. on the shoulder band surface, and those bonded with polyurethane foam, sponge rubber, etc.
Further, the expansive elastic band is preferably caused to contain rubber band made of natural rubber, synthetic rubber, etc., rubber band covered with texture, metal spring ring, etc.
In addition, the hanger attached to the shoulder band includes the temple hung on the ear in the approximate shape of C letter, hook, clip, strap, etc.